la ultima batalla
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Severus Snape y Harry Potter en sus últimos momentos tras el ataque de Nagini. La vida se le escurría por entre los dedos en lentos borbotones: pegajosos, calientes y rojos chorros de sangre semicoagulada por el veneno…Voldemort salió de la Cabaña de los Gritos con su ejecutora, la enorme serpiente flotando en su burbuja junto a él, sin dedicarle ni siquiera una mirada


Este es uno de tantos finales alternativos al canon para la última batalla…

¡Uno SS&HP!

**LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

La vida se le escurría por entre los dedos en lentos borbotones: pegajosos, calientes y rojos chorros de sangre semicoagulada por el veneno…Voldemort salió de la Cabaña de los Gritos con su ejecutora, la enorme serpiente flotando en su burbuja junto a él, sin dedicarle ni siquiera una mirada; sin esperar el indudable del resultado, ni darle la merced de una muerte rápida, indolora y limpia…Pese al atroz dolor, a las convulsiones que le atravesaban, a la ignominia de perder el control de su propio cuerpo…no se arrepentía de nada…Su único pesar era no poder ver el final de la contienda y descansar en paz esos últimos minutos con la seguridad de que todo había salido bien…y quizás ver una vez más esos preciosos ojos verdes…Su cerebro se perdió en absurdas divagaciones, los últimos pensamientos de un hombre agonizante: _"__El último enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte…(*)¿Qué grabaran en mi lápida?¿Tendré una tumba, un lugar donde yacer eternamente cerca de Lily, según mis últimas voluntades? ¿Me negaran ese último y mísero consuelo? ¿O por el contrario mis restos se perderán en la batalla o serán profanados? Desearía saber… haberle visto solo una vez más…"_

(*) Este es el epitafio grabado en la lápida de James y Lily según aparecen los libros.

Con un sollozo desgarrado y acongojado, el último objeto de su ya fútil preocupación se materializó como salido de un jirón de aire, y cayó de rodillas a su lado. Unas manos firmes para ser tan jóvenes se cerraron en torno al desgarrón de su cuello, superponiéndose a su ya agarrotada mano en un fútil intento de detener lo inevitable, murmurando palabras inconexas y vertiendo algún líquido o ungüento a todas luces inservible, destapado con premura usando los dientes. Era una herida de por sí casi mortal y además, la letal ponzoña de Nagini se extendía por su cuerpo con cada espasmódico, frenético e irregular latido de su corazón… Con un esfuerzo por permanecer consciente; pese a que instantes antes estaba más que listo para abandonarse a la acogedora aunque fría negrura de la inconsciencia; Severus miró intensamente los ojos arrasados de lágrimas de Harry y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, que no fue más que una mueca de sus labios ensangrentados y convulsos. El testarudo Griffindor continuaba murmurando una y otra vez que se iba a poner bien, afanándose de mil maneras en contener la hemorragia, pero él estaba ciertamente seguro de lo contrario. Conocía bien los síntomas y con un distanciamiento emocional bien aprendido en largos años como espía discernió lo que ocurría: Estaba entrando en shock…Este era el fin…y era una buena manera de morir pese a todo…ya casi ni dolía… era el momento de abandonarse y dejarse ir…

-Mírame…

Susurró casi sin voz, la garganta inflamada y llena de sangre.

-…mírame, Harry…

Los ojos de esmeralda se centraron en los de ónix, conteniendo las lágrimas, y de los lagrimales de Severus comenzaron a fluir hilos ni líquidos ni gaseosos, memorias y recuerdos…sus más íntimas y escondidas emociones, disfrazadas siempre con su eterna máscara, sus memorias y recuerdos más preciados…Harry hizo entrar directamente en su sien el reguero de plata de pensamientos con la punta de su varita, sin apartar nunca la vista de los cada vez más vidriados ojos de su profesor de Pociones, sus propios verdes ojos dilatados de consternación y sin dejar de aplicar afanosamente vendas, pociones y cuantos hechizos curativos le pasaron por la mente. Cuando finalmente los parpados de los ojos negros se cerraron pesadamente, el rictus de una ligera sonrisa, no más que insinuada en las comisuras de los finos labios del hombre, animaba sutilmente el rostro exangüe, magullado y ensangrentado de Severus Snape.

Harry le sacudió ligeramente, e impotente, jadeó guturalmente y sollozó de nuevo, las memorias del hombre revolviéndose y retorciéndose como gusanos agitados en su consciencia, dentro de su propia mente. Envolvió con cuidado al hombre en los restos de su capa, trazó unas breves palabras con su propia sangre en un trozo de camisa que ató a su pecho y colocó entre sus manos inertes un traslador que le llevaría directamente a la enfermería. No podía hacer nada más. Estaban en medio de una cruenta lucha. Al menos no quedaría a merced de bestias y saqueadores… Cuando el cuerpo desapareció y tras un leve temblor que le recorrió de arriba abajo, Harry se levantó despacio; con implacable determinación, cuadrando los hombros y apretando la mandíbula, frotándose furiosamente los restos de lágrimas que le anegaban los ojos y la cara. Le quedaba una batalla por luchar, la última batalla y salió de la cabaña con gesto salvaje, relucientes los ojos, brillantes y fieros…

SS&HP

Severus Snape decidió críticamente que actualmente, estar muerto era igualmente doloroso que estar vivo. Momentáneamente, no se sentía mejor que después de una prolongada sesión de Cruciatus, pero al menos, estaba más o menos consciente, aunque muy desorientado. Supuso que como todo, tendría que acostumbrarse a su nuevo estado y aguardó pacientemente. Toda su vida había sido un ejercicio de infinita paciencia, de contemplar como otros se deleitaban mientras a él se le escurría la vida, la suerte y la fortuna por entre los dedos, de mirar lo que deseaba sin poder alcanzarlo nunca… ¿Porqué había de ser diferente en la muerte? Era un tanto extraño, siempre había imaginado que el otro lado sería…bueno, diferente, pero también más parecido a este. Y de momento no era sino un espacio de vasta negrura…vacío y solitario. Una inmensa piscina de alquitrán viscoso y frío…no muy agradable, la verdad.

Flotaba en esa pegajosa y opresiva sensación, cuando un flash de luz y sonido le cegó, penetrando incluso por sus parpados cerrados, mientras una voz imperiosa murmuraba: "¡Lucha maldita sea! No te rindas ahora que estas tan cerca ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME!,". Con un esfuerzo, Severus entreabrió los doloridos ojos _-¿Qué extraño lugar era este? Parecía… ¿Una estación de tren?-_ y unos ojos verdes muy familiares llenaron casi por completo su visión haciéndole sentir un inesperado cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo haciéndole olvidar lo inusitado de la situación…Esos ojos eran todo lo que importaba, y con dificultad murmuró:

-Estoy contigo…siempre lo he estado. Te seguiré a cualquier parte…

Y esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de sucumbir de nuevo a la negrura, que ahora era suave y aterciopelada, como una manta cálida en una mullida cama, mientras una mano pequeña apretaba entre sus dedos la suya.

SS&HP

Poco a poco, comenzaron a llegar de nuevo los sonidos…susurros y murmullos incomprensibles, extraños ruidos intermitentes y su débil consciencia se aferró a ellos…Después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer…Las sensaciones llegaron poco después, cuando los ecos de voces y otros ruidos ya le parecían más inteligibles, devolviéndole una percepción de su cuerpo, vaga y difusa. El dolor primero, sordo y amortiguado, indeterminado pero agarrado a la médula de sus huesos, a la esponjosa sustancia de sus pulmones y sobre todo a su cuello, aunque al principio no tenía precisamente una consciencia real de su cuerpo y sus miembros. Mas tarde, cierta conciencia de su cuerpo y su posición, aunque aun no podía moverse, y finalmente, el control sobre al menos una mínima parte de su ser.

Una voz le había ido guiando, alentándole con suaves murmullos, con repetidas afirmaciones de que se iba a poner bien. Unas manos habían sujetado con preocupación las suyas y arreglado las almohadas, lavado su cuerpo con la delicadeza con se trata un tesoro mientras él estaba inmóvil, peinado su cabello y humedecido sus labios. Le había dado cuidadosamente pociones…aun notaba el persistente regusto metálico de la esencia de ditanny en su lengua y el embotamiento residual de los calmantes en su mente. Cuando logró entreabrir los ojos y girar levemente la cabeza, toda una proeza, encontró aferrado a su mano, sentado en una butaca junto a su cama y dormido con la cabeza precariamente apoyada en esta, al propietario de dicha voz y cariñosas manos.

Ese pelo…era inconfundible. Al igual que las camas y el blanco techo. Debía de estar muerto…pero que él supiera…en el mas allá no había enfermerías… y sus labios se curvaron sutilmente con un resquicio de esperanza. Apretó cuanto pudo la mano entre sus dedos, lo cual no era mucho y con un jadeó de sorpresa los ojos verdes de Harry se centraron en los suyos, cansados, pero llenos de tantas emociones…Y el joven le abrazó impetuosa pero suavemente, con un profundo sollozo de alivio y alegría haciendo resonar roncamente su nombre en sus labios…Tal vez estaba vivo…o tal vez este era su paraíso particular. De cualquier manera…no lo merecía…

Cuando se calmó un poco, sin soltar su mano, y mientras le daba unos sorbos de pociones y agua, Harry le informó de que definitivamente estaba vivo, contra todo pronóstico y sin duda gracias a las lágrimas de fénix que el joven había vertido sobre sus heridas y forzado entre sus labios y los cuidados recibidos de inmediato en la enfermería. Aun así, durante una semana se había debatido entre la vida y la muerte, mientras Harry velaba tercamente junto a su lecho, rehusando dejarle ni un instante. Las ojeras y palidez del joven eran testimonio de sus fervientes desvelos. Con el pecho lleno de una oleada de calor, pero siendo realista el hombre murmuró acremente, forzando a trabajar a su lesionada garganta:

-Potter, no es que pretenda ser desagradecido, pero realmente ha sido un esfuerzo malgastado…Me espera Azkaban o el Beso…y ninguna de las dos perspectivas es muy agradable… ¿No hubiera sido menos cruel y preferible simplemente dejarme morir?

Harry rió histéricamente y apretó dolorosamente la mano de Severus entre las suyas y masculló, los ojos brillantes:

-¿No lo recuerdas? Me distes tus memorias Severus…

Ignorando la familiaridad del tratamiento y el cosquilleo que su nombre en voz del joven ponía en su estómago, Severus alzó una negra ceja en muda interrogación, provocando un nuevo torrente de balbuceadas explicaciones del joven. Parte de sus memorias y recuerdos, entregados en el que pensaba su lecho de muerte, habían sido presentados en su defensa, públicamente y en medio del Gran Comedor, así que los aurores no tenían caso contra él. Ninguno. El responsable de sus acciones y receptor de varias Promesas Inquebrantables era Dumbledore. Cerrando la boca -que se había entreabierto en contra de su voluntad durante el vehemente relato- Severus parpadeó lentamente. Era libre. Por primera vez en muchos años, era libre de verdad. Ninguna amo a quien servir, ninguna deuda que saldar. Con una sonrisa tímida, Harry murmuró:

-Supongo entonces que tampoco recuerdas las otras cosas que me entregaste…

El hombre tragó saliva y continuó mirando al joven de revuelto pelo negro, cuyos ojos relucían como faros y lentamente denegó. –_Podía permitírsele un lapsus de memoria, no? Después de todo, en esos momentos se estaba muriendo_- Acercándose más y más, casi como un gato acechante, Harry besó suavemente los labios del hombre, haciendo dilatarse de sorpresa los ojos de este primero, para después entrecerrarse con un gemido de puro deleite. Con una ligera risa cantarina, y las mejillas arreboladas, el joven rompió el casto beso y acarició las pálidas mejillas del otro, murmurando roncamente:

-Espero que esto sea suficiente para demostrar lo que siento…nunca había besado a un hombre…

Aun con cara de asombro e incredulidad, Severus puso los pies en la tierra y murmuró, recobrando una cara seria:

-Har…Potter, esto no puede funcionar…soy un mortífago…

La sonrisa del joven no flaqueó y su respuesta fue rápida y clara.

-A la fuerza y espía para nuestro lado casi desde el principio.

Gruñendo ante la terquedad de los Griffindors en reconocer las verdades de la vida, Severus prosiguió, apretando los labios:

-No soy una persona afectuosa y tengo mal carácter…

-Yo tampoco soy perfecto.

-Tus amigos…

-Si no entienden es que realmente no lo son.

- Podría ser tu padre…

-Pero no lo es.

La sonrisa del joven se hizo aun más brillante, y Severus parpadeó, desconcertado.

-La elección del Sombrero Seleccionador para mí era Slytherin, pero le convencí de ponerme en Griffindor…

Con desmayo, el hombre boqueó y farfulló:

-¿Slytherin? ¿Y desde cuándo eres gay Potter? ¿Y qué ha pasado con la Srta. Weasley?

-Harry, por favor. Y no me lo había planteado, pero sé que ella no es lo que quiero. Porque te quiero a ti.

Descolocado y atónito, Severus murmuró:

-¡Que soy tu profesor, por Merlín!

Inclinándose de nuevo hasta casi rozar los labios del hombre, Harry susurro dejando que su aliento se mezclase con el de Severus:

-Entonces…enséñame. Enséñame Severus. Sentirme amado por mí mismo, no por una estúpida cicatriz, un apellido o la fama es lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido nunca. Lo único que importa es lo que sientes tú por mí, y lo que siento yo…por ti…

Severus miró los preciosos ojos verdes que le habían obsesionado durante tanto tiempo, llenos de una determinación y madurez impropios de alguien de su edad y poco a poco sus labios se fruncieron en una suave sonrisa y se inclinó para rozar los de Harry en un beso suave y lento que les dejó suspirando por más a ambos. Aunque le pesase…no estaba para semejantes trotes…aun no. Con un murmullo agotado, el ex espía susurró dejándose caer contra la almohada:

-Primera lección Harry. No tentar a tu pareja cuando está convaleciente. Al menos no demasiado…

Con una risa suave y los ojos relucientes, Harry preguntó si era aceptable acurrucarse con él en la cama y dormir juntos un rato después de un rápido aseo, y los ojos de Severus fulguraron en mudo asentimiento. Estaba débil como un gatito, notando aun los efectos de las heridas y el veneno en su cuerpo y después de un coma de una semana, pero ya no hacía falta ser estoico e impasible…podía permitirse…sentir…amar y ser amado. Harry le lavó con exquisito cuidado el cuerpo, la cara y las manos con agua caliente y suavemente perfumada después de hacerle beber un zumo mezclado con pociones nutritivas con una pajita, y cambió con práctica las sábanas y mulló su almohada. Después de un raudo paso del joven ojiverde por la diminuta ducha y el aseo, Harry, vestido en un pijama de hospital idéntico al suyo, se deslizó junto a Severus y se acomodó con cuidado, tras darle un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios. Acoplándose contra la espalda del joven, rodeándole entre sus brazos, Severus murmuró suavemente:

-Nunca creí que esto podría llegar a suceder…Aprenderemos…aprenderemos juntos, Harry. Siempre juntos.

Harry sonrió y apretó la mano de Severus entre sus dedos y susurró antes de sucumbir al sueño, reconfortado por la cálida presencia del otro mago abrazándole:

-Siempre juntos, Severus. Afrontaremos esta batalla juntos.


End file.
